The Summer That Changed It All
by faith.love.life.epic
Summary: What happens when miley goes off to a camp for liberal arts, to pursue her dream? Will it be all she imagined? What friends will she make? What problems will arise? What couples will form? NILEY OF COURSE! LOE. Full trailer inside!
1. Trailer

Miley Cyrus had the best friends

**Miley Cyrus had the best friends**

_Shows Miley, Mandy, Tory and Leslie walking through the mall, arms linked._

**She had the perfect boyfriend**

_Flashes to Shane holding Miley's hand, while the two dine on a candlelit dinner_

**Even the perfect family**

_Shows Miley sitting at the dinner table with her mom, dad, and older brother; all of them laughing and having fun_

**But that all changed the day Miley lost the most important person to her**

_Flashes to Miley holding her mom's hand, her mom lying in a hospital bed. Tears seeping out of Miley's eyes as her mom says her final goodbye_

**She gave up her dream**

"_I don't want to go to the camp anymore!" Miley screams, as she sweeps her arm across a shelf, knocking all her singing trophies off and into the trash_

**She was a wreck**

_Shows Miley sobbing as her and Jackson drive by a cemetery_

**So her Dad and brother take it upon themselves to give her the chance she deserves**

_Flashes Jackson and Robby Ray filling out an application, and editing a movie on the computer_

**She made it into a camp that would forever change her life**

_Shows Miley, Jackson and Robby Ray happy dancing all around the kitchen_

**She was given the opportunity to make something of her passions**

_Shows Miley packing her guitar, camera and laptop into her suitcase_

**Everyone was happy for her, everyone but one…**

_Shows Miley talking to Shane on the phone, tears falling from her eyes_

**He was her rock, the one thing stable in her life…but that all changed**

_Shows Miley standing in his doorway, eyes wide, as Mandy slapped Shane_

**But when it all falls apart, someone is always there for her…**

_Shows Nick rocking Miley in his lap, whispering soothing words_

**But while out in L.A, she made many friends**

_Shows Nick, Joe, Miley and Lily eating dinner together, having a great time_

**As comfortable as she feels around her new friends, she still feels she has to hide her passions**

_Shows Miley sneaking off to her private acting/singing/guitar lessons_

**What happens when someone overhears her singing one evening?**

_Shows Lily standing outside their dorm, listening to Miley strum her guitar and sing_

**Will it be the start of something new?**

**Who will be there to help Miley piece her life back together?**

**Will this be the summer that changes everything?**

**Coming soon, to a monitor near you…**

_**The Summer That Changed It All**_

_By: Kmart153 (Katy)_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey you guys

A/N: Hey you guys! Katy here! This is a new story that I've started writing, and I really hope you guys like it!!

**Amy (amy4156): Thank you SO much for editing for me! You are wonderful!! I love you!!**

This story is dedicated to some friends of mine; Tiffany, Amy, Michelle and Paige! –you guys are AWESOME!!

Well, I really hope you guys like this chapter! I've gotten the first 6 chapters written up, and the following 9 planned out HOWEVER, I'm not updating until I get at least 10 reviews a chapter. I'm not trying to be harsh, or torture you (haha Paige). But I'll need time to write, so I figure waiting for 10 reviews will not only let me know you guys like the story, but it'll give me time! Hahaha.

Alright friends, read, enjoy, have fun and REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!

xoxo Katy

Chapter 1

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" my alarm clock went off, waking me from a deep slumber. I rolled over and pounded my fist on the snooze button, pulling the blankets over my head and snuggling further into my bed.

"BUD. WAKEY WAKEY" I heard my hillbilly father call, from down the hallway.

I let out a groan in response, and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the sunlight seeping through the covers.

"BUD. IT'S YOUR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! SUMMER STARTS TOMORROW! GET A MOVE ON!" he shouted, walking closer to my door. Reluctantly, I pushed the blankets off of me, and shuffled out of bed and into my closet. Not really caring what I looked like, I pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a deep green shirt.

"I'M UP" I shouted to my dad, before changing into the clothing. I walked to my bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face, then set to work on my curly hair. I straightened it a little, so it lay more in loose waves than tight ringlets. I applied a minimal amount of makeup, grabbed my shoulder bag, and ran down the stairs.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my dad making breakfast and Jackson, my brother, pouring orange juice.

"Goodmorning little sis!" Jackson chirped, setting down the juice and pulling me into a hug.

"Morning bro!" I exclaimed, picking up a juice and taking a long sip from it.

We all ate breakfast in silence, before Jackson and I went to his car and he drove us to school.

We passed the cemetery on the way there, and tears sprang to my eyes. Jackson caught sight of this, and placed a hand over mine.

"Miles, its okay." He said, soothingly.

I could only shake my head, as the tears fell.

"It is. Mom would want us to be happy…" he spoke, softly.

"I don't understand how she could've died. She was so young! It's not fair! Why did she have to go and leave us here all alone?! I don't understand!" I wailed, my whole body shaking from my sobbing.

"Mile, I know. I know its hard, ive been dealing with it every day since it happened. It's been the hardest 3 months of my life." He said, tears coming to his own eyes.

I nodded my head. "I cant believe that less than 4 months ago, she was here. She was here, laughing, smiling, yelling at us, lo-loving us." I choked out. "and now sh-she's gone."

"Mile, I know it's hard. Believe me, I get it. But you have me and you have dad. You have your best friends: Tory, Leslie, and Mandy! You have Shane! We all love you so much, and I know you love all of us. We are always here for you, but we have to be strong. I know it's hard Miley, I know."

I nodded my head, wiping at my tears, as Jackson pulled into the parking lot of the school. I slipped on my jacket, pulled my bag over my shoulder, and got out of the car.

"Have a good day, Jacksy!" I called, closing the car door and entering the school. He usually went straight to the track for P.E., so we never walked in together.

"You too. If you need me, I'm always here for you." He said, making his way towards the track.

I pulled open the huge red doors of my Tennessee High School, my feet coming in contact with the red and white-checkered tiling. I walked, my head down, as I felt a hand grasp mine. My head shot up and my gaze landed on my boyfriend of 2 years.

"Hey baby." Shane said, giving me a quick hug.

"Hey." I spoke, softly.

"Hard morning?" he asked. I shrugged, nodding my head.

"Come here." He said, pulling me into him and kissing my forehead.

"I'm just going to go to class. I only have two, because of finals." I choked out, turning into my math classroom.

I sat in my desk, near the front of the room, as Mandy and Leslie bounced in and over to me.

"SHMILERS!" Mandy exclaimed. I gave her a small smile, brushing away a fallen tear.

"Babe, whats wrong??" Leslie said, pulling me into a hug.

"Mom." Was all I had to say-they knew what I meant.

"Oh hunny, I'm so sorry. Come here." Mandy said, engulfing me in a huge hug.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS. THE TEST IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" Mrs. Trasoe said, coming into the classroom. They scattered to their seats, as she handed out the tests.

2 hours later I made my way down the hall and into my history class room, where I saw Tory sitting by herself.

"Hey Tor." I said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey you. I heard you could use a little TLC." She said, standing up and pulling me into a hug.

I felt like the school's charity case.

"Heh, yeah. I'm okay now. I'm ready for summer…" I said, as the bell rang.

Mr. Skessor came in and handed out the tests, and I finished within an hour and a half. Grabbing my bag, I handed in my test, and waited out front for Jackson to pick me up and take me home.

A few minutes later, his red RangeRover pulled up, and I hopped in.

"How was your day, sis?" he asked me, as I adjusted my seatbelt.

"It was as good as can be expected. Yours?" I replied.

"About the same."

The rest of the ride home was silent. I looked out the window, almost everything we passed reminding me of my mom. Tears rolled down my cheeks as Jackson pulled into the driveway.

I flicked away the salty water droplets, undid my seatbelt, and got out of the car. I walked to the mailbox, retrieved the mail, and entered the house.

I sat my bag by the door, and tossed the dozen white envelopes on the kitchen bar.

"Anything good in the mail?" my dad asked, picking it up and thumbing through it.

"I dunno." I replied, taking a seat at the kitchen bar.

"IT'S HERE!" my dad yelled, as Jackson came running into the kitchen.

"What is?!" I exclaimed, watching Jackson and my dad smile. My dad ripped open a semi-large white envelope-hiding it from my view-and read its contents. A huge smile broke out on his face, as he handed the letter over to Jackson. Jackson's eyes scanned the page before he let out a loud WHOOP WHOOP.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled, getting their attention.

"Here…read." Jackson said, extending the piece of paper to me. I clutched it in my hands, my eyes widening as I read it.

_Dear Miley Stewart and Guardians,_

_We have reviewed your application and come to the conclusion that you would be a wonderful addition to our summer camp program. Assuming you do well at the camp, you will be invited to stay at the boarding school during the school year. The photography and writing departments will be delighted to have you, as will the rest of the campers._

_Come ready to explore creativity! Camp begins on June 5__th__-you'll be informed when we've decided if you're right for the boarding school. This could happen at any point from June 5__th__ to July 15__th__ (2 weeks before camp ends)._

_See you soon!_

_L.A. Camp of Performing Arts._

"I…you…I thought…but…" I stuttered, unable to comprehend how this had happened.

"I know you said you were giving up, and that you didn't want to go there. But Mile, its your dream. You want it. We want it for you. And your momma wants it for you. Jackson and I sent in your application anyways…we think it's best for you. We believe in you. _She_ believes in you." My dad said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if-" I started.

"Mile. You need to do this. You are perfect for this, we all know it." Jackson said, cutting me off.

"But i-"

"no buts! Do it for me. Do it for dad. Do it for mom." He said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Okay." I said, giving in.

My dad and Jackson started happy dancing, and soon I joined with them. I was going to the greatest summer camp of all time, and I was so excited! Sure it wasn't for what I wanted to do, but I was too shy for acting and singing. So I'd stick with photography and writing, but at least I'd be somewhere new.

"Bud! You gotta get packing-YOU LEAVE IN 2 DAYS!" he exclaimed.

I dashed up to my room and began packing like there was no tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

I was walking through the nearby park with Shane, our hands connected, a comfortable silence in the air.

"So…I'm going to that camp." I said.

"What? You got in?" Shane said, almost in shock.

"What? You didn't think I would?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Yes-well no. I mean, it's not that. I just…you're going to be gone for a while." He said, backtracking.

"Yeah, especially if they decide im good enough to keep around for the school year."

"Yeah." He said, softly.

"I'll miss you." i said, staring at him.

"I'll miss you too." He replied, pulling me into a kiss.

"What's going to happen to us?" I asked, nerves rising in my stomach.

"Long distance relationship, of course. I'm not letting you go! I'm smarter than that…" he said, smiling. I giggled and nodded my head, a huge smile adorning my face.

A few hours later we went our separate ways, and Tory, Leslie and Mandy were sitting in my room, helping me pack.

"I AM SO EXCITED THAT YOU GOT IN MIMI!" Leslie shouted over the blaring music, handing me a few shirts.

"ME TOO! THIS IS SO EXCITING! PROMISE TO COME VISIT US! AND TO CALL US AT LEAST 4 TIMES A WEEK!" Mandy shouted, grinning like crazy.

"OF COURSE! WHY WOULDN'T I? I'D DIE WITHOUT MY BEST FRIENDS!" I shouted, placing more clothing into my bag.

After a few hours of packing and gossiping with my best friends, I was already to go. I said goodbye to Les, Tor and Mandy, and climbed into my bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! I got my 10 reviews, so as promised, here is the next chapter!!**

**I'm dead serious though, you guys, I refuse to update until I get at least 10 reviews. I'm not trying to sound harsh, or mean, and I'm sorry if it comes off that way!! But please review, and let me know my hard work isn't for nothing!!**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to a wonderful new friend of mine, who goes by the name Paige! Her birthday is coming up, so I thought I'd dedicate this to her so Paige, if you're reading this, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I HOPE ITS GREAT, GIRL!!**

**Special thanks to Amy (amy4156) who edits this story for me. Amy, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you!! **

**And just a friendly hello to a dear friend of mine, Tiff (ttran59)!! You are such a great friend, and im so glad I met you!!**

**Alright now, on with the story!! Enjoy, m'dears, and please, REVIEW**

Chapter 2

"Be good and have fun, bud!" my dad exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah little sis. And I'm here if you need to talk…call at any hour!" Jackson said, kissing the top of my head.

"And come visit us!" Mandy chirped.

"And when you get famous-don't forget the little people!" Tory chimed in.

"And know that we love you regardless if you rock at this camp, or if you stink worse than your Uncle Earl the day before his yearly shower!" Leslie added, causing all of us to break into laughter-well besides my dad.

"Why aren't you laughing, dad?" Jackson asked. My dad had a glazed over look in his eye, and was shuddering a little bit.

"You haven't had to be around your Uncle Earl the day before his yearly shower. Its lethal" he said, still shaking. This only made us laugh harder.

I hugged all of them goodbye, then walked up to Shane, who had been quiet up until now.

"Baby, I'm so gonna miss you." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"Yea, I'll miss you too. But I'll call you! I love you, Shane." I said, kissing him.

"I love you too babe, I love you too" he replied, as my flight was called over the intercom.

"Well, that's me. I'll see you guys soon!" I said, clutching my carry-on and walking onto the plane.

I took one last look out my group of family and friends that had come to see me off, and couldn't help but feel a little sad. This was the first time since my mother's death that I would be away from my support network, and I worried more then anything that I wouldn't be able to survive.

Taking a deep breath, I smiled encouragingly at them, waved, and walked down the long passageway towards the plane.

5 hours later

My plane had landed, and a cab took me to the campus. I had already checked in and gotten my room key, so now I was unpacking in my room.

I was a little over halfway done when a blonde girl, about my height, walked in.

"Hey! I'm Lily…" she said, extending her hand to me.

"Miley." I said, shaking her hand.

"Let me help you!" she said, grabbing some clothes and putting them on hangers.

We filled each other in on little details of our lives; I told her about Shane, she told me about her unlucky love life, and how that turned around when she met Joe. I basically bared my soul to this girl-well, everything but my mom's death.

After a few hours, we were completely finished unpacking, and both starving.

"I know this little café a few minutes away…and I really want you to meet my boyfriend. You up for it?" Lily asked me.

"Sure, I'm up for that." I said, slipping a hoodie over my head.

"Sweet. Be right back." She said, skipping over to her side of the room and picking up her phone.

"Hey baby. Yeah…mhmm…totally…so I was thinking you and me and my roommate Miley should go eat…yeah…totally!...that café we love…mhmm…kay, see you in a sec. Love you too!" I listened to her end of the conversation, watching as her eyes lit up when she spoke to him.

"You love him so much." I said, once she was off the phone.

She giggled and blushed, "is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just more observant than most…call it my photographer's side." I said with a smile, slipping my feet into my Sperry Boat Shoes and grabbing my phone.

"He'll be here in like 10 minutes..." Lily said, picking out clothes to change into.

"Coolness. I'm gonna go make a call…" I said, stepping out onto our balcony. I dialled a familiar number and waited as the phone rang twice, before he finally answered.

**Miley**_Shane_

_Hello?_

**Hey baby. I miss you…**

_Hey Hun! I miss you too. How is Cali?_

**Wonderful. I love it here; I've already become close with my roommate, which is cool…**

_Yeah…neat._

**You could sound a little more interested…**

_Well, I'm sorry if im not a little more enthusiastic that my girlfriend is on the other side of the country from me, for who knows how long!_

**Don't you want this for me? Don't you think that after everything I've been through, I deserve something like this?**

_What you've been through? How about me? It's not all about you, Miles. I'm stuck here, without my girlfriend!_

**I'm sorry. I'm stuck on this earth WITHOUT MY MOTHER, you ass.**

SILENCE

_You're right. I'm sorry baby; it's just so hard to be away from you. I love you so much._

**Sniff I love you too.**

_Did I make you cry? I didn't mean too. Shh baby, don't cry. I'm sorry!_

**Sniff I-it's okay. I gotta go, im going to eat with my roommate. Bye.**

_I love you._

**Yeah, I love you too.**

I hung up my phone and brushed away my tears. How could he be so insensitive?

I shrugged off the unpleasant conversation, pulled open the sliding glass door, and stepped into my dorm room. Lily was sitting on her bed, thumbing through a magazine, as I walked across the room.

I bent down to grab my iPod from its charger, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"JOEY!" Lily squealed, jumping off the bed and running to the door. She pulled it open to reveal a boy, a few inches shy of 6 feet, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. I examined him slowly, my photographer's side taking over once again as I took in his appearance. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple button down shirt, and a red tie. Had I seen this outfit on anyone else, I very well may have barfed, but…for some strange reason…it was working for him.

I watched as he engulfed Lily in a hug, both of their faces lighting up. It looked like the essence of true love, a moment to be captured and cherished forever.

I searched through my purse, finding my Nikon D40 camera, and snapped a few pictures of their loving embrace. I placed the camera back in my bag, tossing my phone in as well, and slung it over my shoulder.

"Joey! Stop! There's someone I want you to meet!" Lily said, while giggling.

She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the door.

"Joe, meet Miley. Miley, Joe." She said, as Joe extended his hand. I went to shake it, but that wasn't what he had in mind. He did some sort of funny handshake thing with my hand, while I just stood there with a puzzled expression on my face.

"What…are you doing?" I asked, so lost. We don't do these kinds of things in Tennessee.

"It's a handshake. See, I make a new one with each friend I have. That was ours…" he replied, smirking.

"What was? Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Here, I'll show you." He did the handshake again, this time slower, and I quickly caught on. We did it a few times, as Lily looked on laughing, and I eventually got it down.

"There you go kiddo." Joe said, pulling me into a hug. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his body, hugging him back.

"Hey! I wanna join in!" Lily exclaimed, giving us the puppy dog pout.

"Okay okay fine. But only cause I love ya!" Joe said, winking. We opened up our arms and Lily joined us in a group hug. I was surprised at how quickly I was making friends…maybe I could survive this!

My stomach made a loud grumbling noise, which caused us all to burst out laughing.

"Well, someone's hungry!" Joe joked, pulling out of the hug.

"Dang thing just can't keep quiet!" I exclaimed, patting my stomach.

"Well, I'm hungry too, so let's get a move on!" lily exclaimed, grabbing mine and Joe's hands and dragging us out the door.

The three of us walked down the street, until we reached a quaint little sidewalk café. Joe pulled the door open, holding it for us, as we entered the restaurant and asked for a table.

Moments later, the three of us were seated around a silver table, menus sat out in front of us.

"Hey, get whatever you girls want. Dinner is my treat!" Joe said, grabbing Lily's hand.

"No don't worry about me, I'll pay for mine." I said, my eyes scanning the menu.

"Girl, are you crazy? I'm paying! It's all good. Get whatever food your little heart desires…"

"Little heart? My heart is little? Was that an attack on the love I have for others, or an attack on my height?" I accused, jokingly.

"Lily, I like this roommate of yours. She is probably the only one of your friends who can hold their own with me..."

"I know right! This is the start of a beautiful friendship…" lily said, looking between me and Joe.

"Indeed it is! So, what's good here?" I asked them.

"I usually opt for the chicken sandwich, but the steak is phenom as well!" Joe said.

"enal. Phenom-enal." Lily corrected him.

"Fine. PhenomENAL. Happy?" he said, pretending to be angry.

"Extremely. And I usually get the Chicken Caesar Salad, or sometimes kabobs…" Lily said.

"Oh…um…do they have anything, say, a little less meaty?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, they have a ton of salads, pastas, rices …all sorts of things." Joe said, looking down at his menu.

"Cool." I replied, deciding I would get spaghetti.

The waiter came and took our orders, then scurried off to another table, and we made small talk, just getting to know one another.

"So, Miley, the deal breaker. The question that could make or break my opinion on you…pirates or ninjas??" Joe asked, dead serious.

"Ninja! Duh! I mean, really? A pirate? BO-RING. Sure they get peg legs and an eye patch…but a ninja? They get to wear all black and be all sneaky!" I exclaimed.

Joe pretended to cry, flicking away a fake tear. "That was beautiful. Miley, my new best friend, you are too wise for your age."

I couldn't help but giggle, and Lily just burst out laughing.

Joe opened his mouth to say something, but his phone began ringing. He slid it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Yo, talk to me…yeah…sure bro….yeah…..DUDE….oh…..yeah I got it with me….okay come pick it up…..sidewalk café we always go to…..mhmmm…for sure man….wanna join us for dinner?...you wont be the third wheel!...IM SERIOUS….Lily brought a friend this time….mhmmm…dude get over your pansy-ass self and come eat with us….thank you! Bye."

"He's gonna come eat with us." Joe said, putting up his phone and smiling triumphantly.

"Who is?" I asked.

"My brother. He's like 10 months younger than me, so we're all in the same year…I assume. What grade are you, Miley?"

"Well, I'm going into 10th. Hopefully here…." I said.

"Sweet! Us too! And child, don't worry. They basically accept everyone for the boarding school program. It says something that you got into the camp, so as long as you work hard this summer, you're a shoo-in for the school." Joe replied.

A few minutes later, a curly haired version of Joe entered the café, and came striding up to the table.

"Can I have my school id now, bro?" the boy asked, extending his hand.

"Take a seat Nick, order some grub, and I'll give it to you." Joe replied, waving the waitress over.

"What can I get for you?" she asked Nick.

"Oh…um let me get…ravioli please. And a Dr. Pepper. Thanks…" Nick said, handing her the menu.

"Now, my id?" he asked, turning his attention to Joe.

"Fine, fine. Here you go." He said, thumbing through his wallet, pulling out Nick's id and handing it over to him.

"Thank you!" I watched as he placed it in his own wallet, and then turned his attention to me.

"I'm Nick. You must be Lily's friend?" Nick asked.

"Mine too!" Joe exclaimed, as I nodded my head.

"Okay, my bad. You must be Lily AND Joe's new friend…"

"Miley" I filled in, giggling a little.

"Well, that's cool. Tell me about yourself, Miss Miiiiiley." He said, winking.

"Hmm okay well I'm here from Tennessee. I know no one here…my family, best friends, and boyfriend are back home in Nashville. I'm here for photography and writing, and I'm hoping I get to stay for the school year. Your turn!"

"Okay, well, I'm here from New Jersey, with my two brothers: Kevin and Nick. It's mine and Joe's first year here, Kevin's second. The three of us are here for music, we have a family band: The Jonas Brothers. And…yeah that's about it…" Nick replied. I turned around to look at Joe and Lily, who were deep in their own conversation, so I refocused my attention on Nick.

"So…when do classes start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning actually," he replied, as our waitress brought our food. We ate, made small talk, and then headed back to our dorms. Joe and Lily were out in the hall, "saying goodnight", and Nick was on his way back to his dorm. I was sitting on my bed, when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"Ms. Stewart? This is Mr. Hairat…principal of the camp. Can you meet us in the office to discuss your schedule?"

"Uh...sure. On my way." I said, hanging up the phone and scrambling to the office.

"Good evening, Miss Stewart. It has come to our attention that you want to do photography, and writing. But that's not what your audition tape shows…" the principal said.

"What audition tape?" I asked.

"Well, never mind that. But are you interested in taking acting and singing classes…maybe even guitar as well?"

"Oh I couldn't. I'm way too shy…" I said, looking down.

"Well, what about private lessons. You could take the classes with a tutor, get the credit and the experience, but it would only be you and the instructor. No other students…"

"R-really?" I asked, slightly shocked at how accommodating they were being.

"Of course, we want your experience to be wonderful! So here is your schedule…" he said, standing up, handing me a piece of paper and shaking my hand.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." I said, making my way towards the door.

I went home, climbed in my bed, and fell into a deep sleep, extremely excited for what awaited me tomorrow.

_**Okay, that's all for now. Please REVIEW FOLKS, it would make me happy **_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My alarm went off at 7 am, waking me from my slumber. I slid out of my bed and walked to my closet, rummaging through the clothing. I picked out black leggings and a purple dress, listening to Lily snore softly. I had an early morning photography class, but Lily's first class wasn't until noon.

I shuffled into the bathroom and slipped on the clothing, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I applied a little makeup and left my hair curly for the day.

Walking back into the room, I shoved my feet into black flip flops, grabbed my camera, phone, key, and schedule, and headed out the door.

As I waited for the elevator to take me down, I glanced at my schedule:

**Monday**

**8am-11am Photography**

**2pm-4pm Creative Writing**

**5pm-6pm Private Acting lesson**

**Tuesday**

**6am-8am Yoga**

**11am-1pm Art**

**3pm-7pm Photography**

**Wednesday**

**2pm-4pm Private Singing Lesson**

**6pm-8pm Private Guitar Lesson**

**Thursday**

**6am-8am Yoga**

**11am-1pm Writing**

**3pm-5pm Photography**

**8pm-9pm Private Acting Lesson**

**Friday**

**11am-1pm Photography**

**2pm-3pm Private Vocal Lesson**

**5pm-6pm Private Guitar Lesson**

**Saturday**

**9am-11am Private guitar/vocal lesson**

**Sunday**

**Free all day**

Sure, my schedule was hectic, but it should be fun.

I made my way to my photography, arriving at the class a few minutes early.

"Good morning. Who might you be?" a middle-aged woman, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, asked me.

"I'm Miley Stewart." I said, extending my hand for her to shake.

"Oh yes! Fantastic! I'm Glenda Dresask. But you can call me Glenda. I like to create a casual working environment." She said, shaking my hand.

The other students piled into the classroom, and I took a seat near the front of the classroom.

Knowing no one made the class go by extremely slow, however the end did eventually come. I grabbed the piece of paper from Glenda, the one telling us about our first project, and I scrambled to the back of the room. It was a pairs assignment, which meant I'd either be working alone, or with someone I barely knew.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and I ran straight into another person, knocking both of us to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, gathering my books up.

"Don't worry about it-Miley?" the guy said. My gaze shot up and landed on Nick, which only caused me to blush more.

"Nick! Hi! Well, I'm sorry!" I said, helping him gather his things up as well.

"Hey no worries!" he said, standing up. He extended his hand to me and helped me up.

Once I was back on my feet, it sank in that he was in my class. "Wait, are you in Glenda's photography class too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean, I had to fill up some of my class slots with non-music things. And Photography is so cool, so I figured…why not?" he responded, as we walked out of the room together.

"yeah, that's cool. I love photography." I said, pushing my books into my shoulder bag.

"yeah, its pretty neat."

"So…who are you gonna work with on the project?" I asked him.

"I don't have a partner yet…I don't really know anyone. What about you?"

"Same here" I replied.

"Well then, wanna be my partner?" he asked me.

"I'd love that! Well, I gotta get going. I need to get back to my dorm before my next class. I'll see you later, though! Bye!" I said, speeding off in the direction of my dorm.

**Later that night, after Creative Writing and Private Acting Lesson**

Creative writing was pretty cool, we have to do a writing sample so the teacher can see what level we're at. It's not due for a week, but I'm almost done with it now. I figured I might as well get a head start on it, seeing as that photography project is going to be time consuming.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

**Miley**_Shane_

**Hello?**

_Hey baby!_

**Hey you!!**

_How was your first day?_

**Wonderful! How was your day?**

_It was pretty good! Not too shabby._

"_heeheeheehee" _ I heard in the background.

**Sh-shane? What was that?**

_Uhhh my little sister!_

**You don't have a little sister…**

_Right. Sorry. I meant cousin. It's Amber, remember her? Her parents dumped her off on me for the day, so I'm stuck babysitting._

**Ohhh. That stinks. I'm sorry!**

_Eh…its all good. Hey, uh can I call you later? I'm busy…_

**You're the one who called me!**

_Yeah…oh well. I need to go. Bye!_

He hung up before I even got a chance to say goodbye.

I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, tears seeping out of my eyes.

**A week and a half later**

School has been going really well. Right now I'm working with Nick on our photography project.

I haven't talked to Shane much since that night, because he's always busy. I trust him not to cheat on me, but I have this undying suspicion that he might not be as faithful as I thought…

Nick and I were in a local park, taking pictures of trees in attempt to accent shade. He and I had become really close friends recently, as had Joe and Lily and i. The four of us were practically inseparable.

While Nick and I were positioning the camera just right, my phone went off. Nick took over the camera, as I answered the call.

**Miley**_Jackson_

_MIIIIIILLLEEEEYYYY_

**Haha Hi Jacksy. What's up?**

_Not much…uh…milers….theres something you should know…_

**Whats that?**

_It's Shane. He-_ before he could continue, another call came through on the other line.

**Jackson, can I call you later. I've got to take this call.**

_Uh. Okay…I guess. Um, I'll call you, because I'm pretty busy._

**Okay, love you, bye.**

_Love you too. Bye!_

I hung up the call and switched to the other line.

**Miley**Shane

**Hello?**

Hey baby

**Hi you! How are you?**

I'm good. Just missing my girlfriend.

**Aww that's sweet. Well listen, I'm working on a project with a friend right now, can we talk later?**

You don't have time to talk to me?

**Well I mean, I want to, but this project is a big deal.**

Why? It's not like you're getting graded on it.

**That doesn't mean I don't want to do my best.**

Whatever. Call me when you have "time for me".

**Why are you being like this?**

I have to go. Bye.

He once again hung up before I had a chance to get a word in. Tears ran down my cheeks as I placed my phone back in my bag.

"Miley? Miles whats wrong?" Nick asked, setting down the camera and walking over to me.

"He…i…I don't understand." I sobbed.

"Come here." he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I try so hard. But its like he isn't happy for me…I don't get it. Its like he's trying to push me away, and when he finally gets close to succeeding, he blames it all on me!" I cried.

"hey, its his fault, and its certainly his loss." He replied, still hugging me.

"Thanks Nick." I said, wiping my tears away.

"What are friends for?" he said, helping me dry my face.

He helped me pack up our stuff, and walked me back to my dorm. Needless to say, we were done for the day.

When we got to my room, we saw Joe and Lily watching a movie, and they asked us to join. So the four of us sat in our room, watching "Hairspray".

After a little while of watching the movie, and watching Joe and Lily make out, I decided to call Shane. Excusing myself, and grabbing my phone, I tiptoed out to the balcony and dialed his number.

**Miley**Shane_Random girl (IT'LL MAKE SENSE)_

Hello?

**Hey you…**

OH…uh…mile…whats up?

**Just calling to talk about…earlier.**

Oh…that…Theres nothing to talk about. It's all good.

**Maybe for you…**

What is that supposed to mean? he asked, defensively.

**You really hurt me!**

_Shaney! Who is on the phone! _I heard some random girl say.

Heh. Yeah my bad. Uh…sorry? Shane said, louder than normal, probably trying to cover up that girls voice.

**Who was that?**

Who was who? He asked, playing dumb.

**Don't play dumb.**

I'm not! 

**Whatever.**

Honest! You probably just heard the TV! Chill out!

**Chill out? Great to know I mean something to you.**

Baby, you know you mean everything to me.

_Shaney! _ I heard the girl again, then what sounded like kissing.

"Yo, stop, Cassie. I'm a little busy at the moment. That will have to wait!." I heard him hiss at someone.

**Excuse me?**

What? Oh uh…my cousins friend. She wants me to go play with her so I'm gonna have to go…bye!

**Fine. Bye.**

Before I hung up, I heard Shane mumble something and the girl giggle. There was no way that was some little friend of his cousins.

I sat my phone on my table, and started to cry. The one thing I thought was finally stable in my life, was turning out to be nothing but lies. My whole body was shaking, as tears poured out of my eyes. I brought my knees to my chest, and rested my chin on top of them, staring at the sky above me. As the tears seeped from my eyes, blurring my vision, I heard the door open behind me. Normally I don't let people see me cry, but I was beyond that right now. I was in a vast amount of pain, and nothing would hide that.

"Mile." I heard Nick say, as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

All I could do was cry harder. The never ending tears crept down my face, as my heart ached.

"Whats wrong?" he asked me, sitting in the chair next to me.

I was crying too hard to form words. I was past the point of just sobbing, I was actually having trouble breathing at this point. I was gasping for air, and the tears refused to stop.

"Miles…." He said, soothingly. The next thing I knew, his arms had wrapped around me and lifted me, bringing me into his lap. I curled up in a ball in his lap, crying my eyes out, as he rubbed my back and hugged me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked me, as my crying began subsiding. Just him being there was making me feel a little better. He brushed my hair, which had been sticking to my now-soaked face, behind my ear, and looked at me with concern evident in his eyes.

"i…well…Shane-" before I could finish, my phone went off, telling me I had a new text message. I opened the unread message, and after reading the words, my tears started again. They flooded out of my eyes, and my breathing was once more thrown off balance. In response, Nick just hugged me closer to him, whispering soothing things to me.

"Hey, it might help to talk about it. Don't feel pressured or anything, but if you want to…I'm here." Nick said, comfortingly.

"th-th-tha-thanks." I choked out. There was no way I would be able to talk about it without crying, so I simply handed my phone to Nick, and let him read the text message.

To: Miley

From: Shmanders

Shmiley, its Shmanders. Uh…I have something to tell you that wont make you so smiley. I'm at this party at Leslie's house, and we were dancing on the floor, which by the way is totally crowded-like oh my god and you should see the way that Tory is dancing with Kenny Pickett from math class-let me be the first to say EW, anyways…what was I saying? Oh! Right! Well, I think I saw Shane…with another girl…

I hate to be the bearer of bad news girl, and I hope I didn't kill your night.

Well, I love you, and call me soon!

xoxo Mandy

I watched his eyes widened in horror, as he read the message.

"that bastard is going to pay." I heard him mutter, as he clenched his fists.

"Oh god Miles. I'm so sorry. Hey, maybe it isn't true. Maybe they were just talking? Don't jump to conclusions. I don't want you to lose something so special to you." Nick said, trying to shed some light on the situation.

"Yeah…I think I know what I need to do." I said, sniffing, and wiping my tears.

Later that night, after the boys had gone home, I emailed the principal and explained that I was needed at home over the weekend. He wrote me back within minutes, telling me I had permission to fly home on Friday and come back Sunday, so I logged onto the LAX website and booked a flight.

3 days later I was at the airport, boarding my flight. The others knew I was going home, and they said they would be here if I needed them.

I was going to find out once and for all, and nothing was going to stop me.

A/N: hey guys! So the next chapter is my favorite so far… so yeah, 10 reviews and I'll update!!

I am writing this authors note in a hurry so im just gonna go ahead and say hello to my friends Amy, Tiff, Paige and Michelle…you guys ROCK

And thank you all my readers and reviewers, I love you guys!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello readers

**A/N: Hello readers! So, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!!**

**I just wanna give a quick shout out to Amy, Michelle, Paige and Tiffany…I love those girls **

**And Amy (amy4156): thank you for editing, once again. I love you to death, you are so awesome, and this story would be NOTHING without you!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to Paige, because her birthday was yesterday!! I know I did this for chapter 2, but hey…why not?**

**Anyways. Enjoy the update-this is my favorite chapter so far **

**I love you guys! Happy Late Birthday, Paige! And readers…REVIEW!!**

Chapter 4

My flight landed, and the first thing I did was run straight into my dad's arms. He hugged me like there was no tomorrow, telling me how much he had missed me.

Then I turned my attention to Jackson, who lifted me off the ground and twirled me around.

"Mile you don't know how much I've missed you!" he exclaimed, kissing the top of my head.

"Aw Jacksy, I missed you too big bro! And you too, daddy!" I exclaimed, as we began walking through the airport.

"Don't we need to get your suitcase?" Jackson asked, confused as we passed the baggage claim sign.

"Nope. I'm only here for two days…I packed it all in my carry on." I said, as we entered the warm Tennessee air.

We got into my daddy's car and he drove us back to the house. Almost immediately, I pulled out my phone and made a call.

**Miley**Mandy

Hello?

**Manders?**

Miiiiile!

**I'm home until Sunday. Come pick me up please, I want to drop by Shane's house unannounced.**

Why?

**I want to see if he's cheating on me.**

Okay Hun, I'll be there soon.

**Thanks, Shmandy.**

Anything for you. On my way!!

**Bye!**

I hung up my phone, dropped my bag by the door, and let my dad know where I was going. He wished me the best of luck; he knew I needed it he had some idea as to what was going on. Of course he didn't know the exact details, like the fact that I thought Jake was cheating on me…he just knew I needed to see him and it was serious.

I opened the wooden, French doors and walked out onto the front porch, waiting for Mandy to pull up. It didn't take long for her bright red car to turn into my driveway. I quickly jumped into the passenger seat, greeted my best friend before we set of towards Shane's house.

Since Shane and I had been dating for so long, I knew almost everything about his family. This came in handy every now and then, like the fact that I knew they never locked their house up. Mandy and I quietly opened the door, and when we didn't hear anything, we tiptoed into the house. At first sight, you'd think no one was home-but Shane's car was in the driveway. I figured he might be up in his room, playing his xbox, so I made my way towards the stairs.

That's when I saw it…clothing. Girl's clothing. There were items of some girls clothing sprawled out across the hallway. Someone was obviously in a rush to get undressed. My heart sunk as my eyes followed the trail of clothing. It abruptly ended at a very familiar closed door. I was quickly shaken out of my trance at the sound of Mandy's voice.

"Miles, I think it's all good" Mandy whispered, coming up behind me and running into me.

"Whoa why the sudden stop?" she asked. All I could do was point.

"….that little man whore." She whisper-yelled, marching (quietly) up the stairs. I followed behind her, needing to see it to believe it.

We reached his door, and we both heard subdued moaning. My heart was pounding, as Mandy turned the brass doorknob and pushed the door open.

Sure enough, there was Shane, having sex with some girl from school. My heart broke; I'm sure everyone in the room could hear it shatter into a thousand pieces. I couldn't believe he would do that to me.

"Oh my god." The words escaped my mouth without even thinking them, tears falling from my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Mandy shouted, causing Shane and the mystery girl to stop their actions.

"SHIT. Miley! Uh…it's not what it looks like?" he offered, lamely.

"Not what it looks like? NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? THEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT IS, BECAUSE FROM WHERE I'M STANDING, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER GIRL." I screamed, all my emotions spilling out.

"No…I'm not. I was…helping her?" he tried.

"HELPING HER? WHAT KIND OF LAME EXUSE IS THAT? WHAT WERE YOU HELPING HER DO? GET UNDRESSED?"

"No...well…yeah...but I mean…Miley come on baby. She means nothing to me, you know I love you!"

"I mean nothing to you? What the hell?" the mystery girl exclaimed, slapping Shane across the face.

"No! Mallory! That's not what I meant!" he said, as this Mallory chick stood up and wrapped a sheet around her naked body and sprinted out of the room.

"So what? I wasn't good enough for you?" I asked, surprising myself with how calm my voice sounded.

"2 YEARS MILEY, WE WERE TOGETHER FOR 2 YEARS. AND YOU WOULDN'T SLEEP WITH ME AT ALL. 2 FREAKING YEARS MILEY!" he shouted at me.

"OH, SO WHAT, YOU WENT OUT AND FOUND SOMEONE IN TEN MINUTES? MAKES ME EVEN HAPPIER THAT I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU. I'D PROBABLY CATCH SOME SORT OF STD, WHAT WITH THE WAY YOU SLEEP AROUND."

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? THOSE RICH "CALIFORNIA KIDS"? ARE YOU BECOMING ONE OF THEM?"

"DON'T PUSH THIS OFF ON ME. THIS IS YOUR FAULT. YOU'RE WRONG DOING! I DID NOTHING WRONG. HELL, IF ANYTHING, I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT. I WOULD CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE I COULDN'T SEE YOU. YET LITTLE DID I KNOW, YOU WERE HERE DOING EVERY GIRL YOU CAME ACROSS."

"WHATEVER. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU LITTLE PRUDE. YOU CAUSED THIS. DON'T BLAME ME FOR SLEEPING WITH OTHER GIRLS, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LEFT TO GO TO SOME DUMB CAMP. YOU ARE THE ON WHO-"

"WOULDN'T PUT OUT?" I finished for him, my vision now blurry with tears.

"Whatever. So I guess we're done here?" he said.

"Not yet." Mandy said, as she walked up to him, reached back her hand, and slapped him as hard as she could.

"NOW, we're done here." she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

I wriggled free from her grasp, turned on my heel, and went back into his room.

"I see you came to your senses?" he stated, holding out his arms, expecting me to fall into them and cry.

I played along. I walked over to him, my head hung low, as Mandy watched in horror and confusion from the doorway.

When I was within reaching distance of him, I punched him in the face, as hard as I could. He fell to the ground, screaming out in pain.

"Maybe now you can feel what I've been feeling for the past 20 minutes. No…the past week and a half." I spat, turning around to walk out of the room.

Before I got out the door, I spun around once more.

"And just in case it wasn't clear, we are SO OVER."

And with that, Mandy and I left. Left his house, left his life.

Mandy took me home, and I spent the rest of my Friday and Saturday trying to get over that creep, trying to convince myself he wasn't worth my tears.

Sunday rolled around, and I've never felt happier to leave a place. It would be nice to be across the country from, it would make moving on easier. I hugged my family and friend's goodbye again, boarded the plane, and pulled out my song notebook. I usually poured all my emotions into lyrics, and this time was no different. I set to work, finishing the song by the time the plane landed.

I had cried the whole way home, and I knew I looked like a mess. I stepped off the plane, pushing my hair out of my face, clutching my bag, and heading for the front door.

"MILEY" I heard lily yell. I turned around, and saw her, Joe and Nick running towards me.

"Hey love! How'd it go?" she asked me, pulling me into a hug.

I burst into tears. I couldn't stand it. I hated him so much, and I was so hurt and felt so rejected.

"h-h-he's b-been sl-sleeping wi-with other gi-girls." I choked out.

After hearing this, Nick and Joe crowded around me, engulfing me in a group hug.

"That little bastard is dead when I see him." I heard Joe snarled..

"Way ahead of you man. I swear if I see him, I'll break his neck." Nick growled.

"Honey, what'd he say?" Lily asked me, wiping at my tears.

"H-h-he blamed m-me." I sobbed.

"WHAT?!" Joe, Nick, and Lily all shouted at once, attracting the attention of many.

"When I see that boy, I swear. He won't ever be able to walk again, or have kids for that matter" Lily roared.

I just stood there, tears falling from my eyes. How is it that these three people who I had only known for a short time cared so much about me, when a guy I had given my heart to didn't give a shit?

"Come on, let's get you home." Nick said, placing an arm around my shoulder and leading me out of the airport.

That night Joe, Nick and Lily did everything they could to make me feel better. We watched movies, ate junk food, and watched Joe make an idiot of himself. I must admit, it did cheer me up a bit, but no where near enough.

All I knew was that I was lucky to have these people in my life. I had only known them for a little over a week, and they were doing everything in their power to make me happy. They had my back, and that was a great feeling.

After the boys had left, and Lily was asleep, I pulled out my song notebook and stepped out onto the balcony, turning on the balcony lights and shutting the curtains. I read over the lyrics, the words cutting deeper each time I read them.

You have a way of coming easily to me

And when you take, you take the very best of me

So I start a fight cause I need to feel something

And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray

And I stood there loving you and wished them all away

And you come away with a great little story

Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you

And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you

(Died for you)

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day

Every smile you fake is so condescending

Counting all the scars you made

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through

I've never been anywhere cold as you

Proud of what I had, I closed the book and went back to my bed. I rested my head on my pillow, closed my eyes, and for the first time since I found out I didn't cry myself to sleep.

**a/n: so there you have it. The end of shane and miley!! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this and ITS FINALLY HERE. I hate shane. I sooo wanted to kill him hahaha . Anyways…you know what to do now P**

**REVIEW PLEEEEASE :D**

**xoxo Katy**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey readers

**A/N: Hey readers! Heres the next update! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!!**

**Hey and guys, Paige (jonascyruslover1313) has a new story, and its FABULOUS. So go check it out! It's called perfect, and its…well…PERFECT :D**

**Anywho…**

**Thanks go out to Amy for editing this chapter for me, shes wonderful and I love her! And you should too, because without her, there'd be no story!**

**And yeah, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!**

Chapter 5

I woke up on Monday morning and went to my classes as usual. When I got out of my private acting lesson, I headed for a nearby beach.

A few minutes later I reached the soft sands, and slipped off my flip flips. My toes sunk into the beige grains, as I shuffled down towards the water.

Sometimes, I wish I wasn't here. If I weren't, I could be away from all my troubles. Away from Shane. Away from judgmental people. But most importantly, I could be with my mom.

Thinking this, I stepped further out towards the water. And I kept going until I was up to my waist in water.

I wanted nothing more than to sink into the ocean, become one with the waves, and disappear from this earth.

I kept walking, letting the water engulf and surround my body. I was seconds away from my head going under when I heard someone scream my name.

"MILEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO MILEY!"

I chose to ignore the voice, continuing further into the ocean, until I was immersed in it.

I didn't bother holding my breath; I just let myself sink beneath the surface of the water; washing away my tainted life, leaving this cruel world behind.

I started getting dizzy, and I began to black out. Every part of my body was going numb, and I was losing myself. It was too late to turn back now.

As I was about to pass out, I felt two arms wrap around my body and pull me out of the water.

"Miley. Miley no! Come on! Breathe, Miley. Breathe!" I heard a voice pleading me.

I lay motionless for a few moments, before I felt a pressure on my stomach. The next thing I knew, I was coughing up vast amounts of ocean water, and I was able to open my eyes.

The first thing my eyes adjusted to was the face of the guy who had saved my life: Nick Jonas.

"Ni-ick." I hiccupped.

"MILEY!" he shouted, helping me sit up slowly. He pulled me into a hug, warm tears falling from his eyes.

"I thought I had lost you. Oh god Miles, I thought you were gone. What were you thinking? Was this because of Shane? Mile, he isn't worth it. You are way too good for him!" Nick exclaimed, slowly rocking me back and forth. His warm body wrapped around my shaking frame.

I couldn't speak; all I could do was cry. There were no words to justify how I was feeling. I was feeling alone and scared, upset and hurt, yet loved and protected, cared for and safe, all at the same time.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

He gently tilted my head so that we were looking into each others eyes. "You scared me so badly. Miley, your life is worth living. I know it may not seem like it, but it is! Shane is an ass for what he did to you, but that is one person out of many. You have all of us here, and everyone back in Tennessee who care about you Miley. Don't let one guy ruin all that. Don't let him. He is not worth it." He cried, clinging to me.

I nodded my head, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Let's get you to your dorm, and in dry clothes." He said, standing up and lifting me off the ground.

"I can w-walk. You do-don't have to ca-carry me" I said, still crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Nonsense. It's no problem at all, and you shouldn't be walking anyways." He responded, carrying me back to my dorm.

Once we were there, he handed me dry clothes and left me in the bathroom to change. I could hear him telling Lily and Joe what had happened. And I don't blame him, he wanted them to keep an eye on me, I'm sure.

I walked out of the bathroom, and all eyes were on me.

"Oh Miley" Lily cried, standing up and hugging me.

"I'm sorry." I quietly whispered, not knowing what else to say.

She pulled away and sat on the end of my bed.

"Geez Miley. You scared the hell out of me!!" Joe exclaimed, stepping forwards and wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm so so sorry." I whispered again, for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Don't apologize, just please, for the love of God, don't do it again. Life would royally SUCK without you around, kid." Joe said, pulling away from the hug.

"I second that." Lily said, grinning a little.

"I…third that" Nick said, smirking.

I nodded my head, letting a small giggle escape my mouth.

"So, we're all in agreement here? There will be no one attempting to kill themselves?" Joe said, directing his glance in my direction.

"Yeah. Guys, I'm so sorry. I guess I owe you an explanation…" I stammered.

"That would be nice…" Joe said.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, the others following and sitting around me.

I sat in silence, trying to formulate the right words, but everything seemed so…wrong.

"Was it Shane?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but it's so much more than that!" I exclaimed, tears running down my face. Nick placed his hand on top of mine, trying to calm me down.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I mean….I mean" I stammered, faltering at each word. "Everything was just getting to be too much. Shane was the last stable thing I had in my life. Everything else was on rocky grounds. Shane was the one thing keeping me sane throughout everything …going on. We were together for 2 years! How could he cheat on me? I don't understand…I mean that on top of everything else…its just…it's too much." I cried.

"What do you mean, 'on top of everything else'?" Joe asked. Tears escaped from my eyes like a damn overflowing.

"I…nothing. It's just…life isn't exactly easy. And having a constant, a solid rock, was really helpful. But now that that's gone…" I trailed off.

"It's being replaced. By us." Nick spoke softly, pointing to himself, Lilly and Joe.

And that's when it hit me. I had lost Shane, but I had gained people who meant so much more to me. People cared so much more for me. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of this…I had my stable ground. I had my safety net. I had friends.

I had happiness.

**So, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it!! **

**p.s.: NILLYNESS IS SILLYNESS-JOIN THE ANTI-NILLY REVOLUTION! NILEY ALL THE WAY!! Nick and Lilly-that's just not a natural couple, am I right? I'm right :D**

**anywho, REVIEW, MY DARLINGS**

**xoxo Katy**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys rock

**A/N: You guys rock! Thanks for all the sweet reviews!!**

**So, sorry for not updating sooner, but here you go!!**

**This is dedicated to Paige (jonascyruslover1313), who is absolutely AMAZING. She's helped me with my stories a bunch, and she's just super freaking awesome. As is her new story, Perfect, which brings me to my next point. After you read this little update of mine, you might be looking for more Niley to read? Well, search her story on fanfic! Its WONDERFUL.**

**Anywho, thank you guys for being such awesome readers/reviewers. If you wanna see anything happen in this story, review or send me a message. I'm fairly open, with a few exeptions. No outrageous ideas please.**

**Alright, read read read :)**

Chapter 6

I woke up on Friday, went to all my classes, and was now on my way back to the dorm. As much as I didn't want to, I couldn't help but feel sad about Shane. I knew that I didn't need him to be happy, but we were together for two years. Those feelings don't just disintegrate over night.

I pushed open the door to my dorm, and sat my bag on the floor. Walking to my side of the room, I flopped onto my bed, and buried my face into my pillow. Lily was at some vocal class, so I had the room to myself for the time being. I let the salty tears leak from my eyes, soaking the soft cloth of the pillow. I must have lost track of time, because the next thing I knew, the door was being opened and I could hear lily's footsteps across the hardwood flooring.

I lifted my head from my pillow, looking at the mess I had created. The pillowcase was not only wet, but had mascara stains on it. Great, a constant reminder. I let out a soft sigh, wiped at my eyes, and turned to face Lilly.

"Oh hun, you got makeup all over your pillowcase! Let me fix that!" she exclaimed, disappearing into her closet. I heard her rummaging around, before she reappeared, clutching a deep blue pillowcase. She walked to my bed, took mine off and replaced it with this blue one, and tossed the dirty one in the trash.

"Thanks." I muttered, truly amazed by how caring she was. She sat on the end of my bed, wiping my tears away, and bringing me into a hug.

"Hun, I know it's hard. I know it is. But you need to forget him, he's not even worth your tears." She said, soothingly, rubbing circles on my back, and hugging me.

"I know, its just…it's so hard to get him off my mind." I sobbed.

"I know sweetie, but….HEY! I have an idea! I'll invite Joey and Nick over for a movie night here. We can watch tons of comedies and pig out on junk food, and just chill out. Sound good?" Lily asked, standing up and searching for her phone.

I dried my tears and nodded my head. "That actually sounds wonderful." i stated, hoping it would work.

I listened as Lilly talk to Joe on the phone, as I made my way to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, trying to get the swollen and redness to go away from my eyes.

Minutes later, I heard a loud knock on our door. Lily was preoccupied with fixing her makeup, so I opened the door. In front of me stood Nick and Joe, each one holding paper sacks. I stepped back a bit, opening the door a little wider, and welcoming them in. They walked over to where our TV was, and sat the sacks out in front of them.

"What did you guys bring?" I asked, taking a seat on the floor, trying to peek into a back, only to have my hand swatted away by Joe.

"NO. NO PEEKING!" he shouted, lifting up a bag.

"IN BAG NUMERO UNO, WE HAAAAAAAAAAAAVE: CHINESE FOOD! Shrimp Lo Mein for you, Miles, Sweet and Sour chicken for you, Lils, Veggie Fried Rice for you, Nicky, and Sesame Chicken for me!" he exclaimed, doling out the food.

"IN BAG NUMERO DOS, WE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE: Movies! We have…Austin Powers I, II, and III, Big Daddy, and Accepted." He said, extracting the movies from the brown sack, and fanning them out on the floor.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST…IN BAG NUMERO….what comes after dos? Oh, right…TRES. WE HAAAAAAAAAAAVE: ice cream, cookies, chips, dip…all the perfect junk food to drown ourselves in!" he said, walking over to our mini fridge and placing everything but the cookies and chips in the fridge.

"PHASE ONE OF: CHEER MILEY UP AND MAKE HER FORGET ABOUT JERKFACE MANWHORE……COMPLETE!" Joe shouted, causing all of us to burst into laughter.

Once our laughter died down, we settled in for the evening, watching movie after movie.

At around midnight, we had finished all our movies, and were sitting in a circle on the floor.

"So…what now?" Joe asked, glancing at all of us.

"Uh…duck duck goose?" I offered, lamely.

"NO!" I heard Nick and Lily scream, simultaneously with Joe shouting "YES". I couldn't help but giggle, as I saw his eyes light up like a 4 year old.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Joey, it was only a joke." His smile quickly turned to a pout, as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"I know! Why don't we do a little jam session?" Emily said. Hearing these words, my heart dropped. I wanted to badly to join in, but I knew I was too shy, and felt that I wasn't good enough.

I watched as Emily fumbled around in the closet, pulling out both an electric and an acoustic guitar, passing the electric to Nick. She tossed Joe a karaoke microphone we had set up in our room, and we all sat in a circle as I watched Nick and Emily tune the guitars.

Within 10 minutes, I was watching as Emily, Nick and Joe sang; Emily and Nick strumming away on the guitars. I could feel tears spring into my eyes, wishing so badly to be a part of this.

Politely leaving the room, using the excuse that I just needed some air, I slipped my feet into some flipflops, grabbed my cell phone, and headed out the door, discreetly plucking my song notebook from my bag as I did so. Padding down the concrete steps, my footing landed on the pale cement sidewalk, as I shuffled along through the moonlit sky. The iridescent glow of the streetlights danced on the waves as I neared the water, taking in the salty smell.

Once I reached the beige granary, I slipped off my shoes, collecting them in my hands, and I strolled along the beach, the smooth sand engulfing my tiny feet.

As I inched up to the water, I dropped my shoes and sank to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin atop them. The light from the full moon beamed down from the sky, the light dancing softly on the water, as I watched a couple walk by me-hand in hand.

I couldn't help but cry. It's not that I miss Shane, because I honestly don't, its that…I want someone to care for me like that. Shane faked it…it was clear his sincerity wasn't real. I want someone who really, truly, honest-to-God cares about me.

I shifted my gaze to the large jungle gym, located on the sand directly behind me. Even at one in the morning, moms were out here with their kids, playing and laughing and having the time of their lives. I felt so jealous, watching those kids enjoy time with their mothers. It was one thing to lose Shane, but my mom? That was too much.

I could feel the hot tears leak out of my eyes, and I felt like I had no one to turn to. I didn't want pity, so I couldn't tell the others. It was too late to call anyone back home, but seeing these kids with their mothers, killed me on the inside. I couldn't stand to no longer have a mother. That was me and my mom, 5 months ago, playing on jungle gyms late at night, shopping all day, spending every waking moment together; she was my best friend. And it kills me to know that she's gone.

Pulling out my song notebook, I scribbled furiously for what seemed like forever, before pulling my nose out of the book and looking back up at the now-deserted jungle gym.

I sat the

pen and notebook down on the sand, watching as the tiny, beige beads gently floated to the side, to make room. I lifted my phone from the sand, unlocking it, and dialing a familiar number. I knew it was late here, and even later there, but I needed this.

**Miley**_Mandy_

_He-ee-llooo_

**H-hey Manders…**

_Miley? What's wrong?_

**No-nothing…**

_Yeah. Right. Now, what's really wrong?_

**Well..i'm at the beach. And…I was staring at a jungle gym…and I was watching as mo-mothers pl-layed with thei-ir ki-ids and …I don't know..it, it just makes me mi-miss her so much!**

_Aw sweetie, I know it does. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You don't know how much I wish I could be there, physically, for you right now. I honestly do…_

**Thanks manders. I wrote a new song about it, but …Uh, go back to sleep. I'll play it for you soon…**

_New song? I'm excited! Okay hunny, don't hesitate to call if you need anything at all? Hah that rhymed! Anyways, I love you sweetie! Bye!_

**Love you too!**

I hung up the phone, feeling a little better, and pushed myself up from the sand. Collecting my things, and pushing my feet back into my shoes, I started on my way home.

Glancing down at my phone, I saw that I had 20 missed calls and 30 text messages, all from Nick, Joe and Emily. I looked at the time: 4 am! No wonder they called so much! I had been writing for nearly 3 hours!

Feeling horrible that I had scared them so badly, I picked up my pace until I was running, and rushed back to the dorm.

Gently pushing the wooden door open, I slowly entered the room to see a frantic Emily, Joe (looking just as worried) with his arms wrapped securely around her, and a frazzled Nick.

"Hey guys" I spoke so softly, I didn't think they heard me.

"MILEY!" Nope they heard me….

I watched as three bodies flew at me, wrapping their arms around me tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS-NO WE WERE FREAKING OUT!" Nick exclaimed, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah Mile! You scared me so badly! And you shoulda seen these two! They almost started crying like little babies!" Emily said, giggling a little.

"HEY NOT FUNNY! And glad your back, but seriously? WHAT THE HELL. Way to scare us!!" Joe shouted, wrapping me in a hug, once more.

"So-sorry guys. I needed some air, and I just got so caught up in what I was doing that I-I don't know…I just lost track of time is all. Sorry…" I said, looking down. I noticed I was still holding onto my song notebook, and I silently prayed that they would think nothing of it.

"Whatever, its fine. Just…don't scare us like that ever again, please!" Nick exclaimed, hugging me.

"I'm sorry you guys, it wont happen anymore." I said, feeling really guilty.

"Where exactly did you go?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow, in question.

"Just…out." I offered, lamely.

"Yeah, okay sure…" Joe chimed in, giving me the whole 'you big fat dirty rotten liar' look. I gave him a meek smile, before trotting over to my bed and lying down.

"Fine, but we're staying here tonight. We are NOT letting you out of our sight!" joe exclaimed.

"Whatever. You just don't want to walk home at 4 in the morning…" I said, giggling.

"True dat!" Joe responded, bouncing onto Emily's bed.

"Butt up blubber butt!" Emily shouted, grabbing his wrist and yanking him off the bed. The two of them mumbled something about walking to the vending machine, and left the room, leaving me alone with Nick.

"Hey Nick, take my bed." I said, standing up. He walked over to me, and lightly pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Nonsense, you've clearly had a rough night, and plus, it's the gentlemanly thing to do, so please, keep your bed!" he exclaimed, his hand still on my shoulder.

"But really, its fine, I don't mind!" I said, standing up. It was only then that I realized how close we were standing. His face was a mere inch away from mine, our noses barely touching each other. I looked into his deep brown eyes, as we both leaned in slowly. I could feel his warm breath on my face, sending shivers up and down my spine, and causing goosebumps to rise on my arms and legs. I felt Nick's hand wrap around my waist, slowly pulling me closer, as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

Our lips were about to touch, when we heard the door open and Emily and Joe came bounding in, cracking up.

Nick and I flew apart as quickly as possible, trying to look not obvious. However Nick's ears were turning bright red, as was my entire face. Yet, Joe and Emily looked just as clueless as ever…thankfully.

We all talked for a bit, and I finally agreed to take the bed. I helped Nick lay out some blankets and pillows on the floor, trying hard to avoid eye contact with him, before climbing into my bed, and pulling the covers over my body.

"Night Miles. Night Joey. Night Em." I heard Nick say, his voice sounding slightly more eager when he said my name. That made me smile, and I returned the favor in an identical tone.

"Night nicky!! Night Joesph. Night night Emster!" I called, my eyelids fluttering closed.

"Night N-man…n'man…DA MAN! Night Cookie Monster! Night Emmy!" Joe exclaimed, my eyes shooting open as I giggled uncontrollably.

"Cookie Monster? Really Joe? That's the best you got?" I said, still laughing, as Emily and Nick laughed too.

"What? I like it! It's original!" he exclaimed, pouting.

"Well, I'll give you that. Fine, Cookie Monster it is. But then I get to call you…Big bird." I said, closing my eyes once more, a small giggle escaping my mouth as joe howled with laughter.

"Im down with that, yo. Or…up? Since im a bird? A BIG bird, apparently" I heard him say, as I continued to giggle.

"Go to sleep you babbling idiots!!" I heard Emily grumble. Joe immediately quieted, and soon I heard him snoring.

Rolling onto my side, my head sinking into the pillow, I fell into a deep, happy sleep.

**A/N: soooo, what cha think? Like it? Let me know! REVIEW :) Gimme 10 or more reviews, and I'll update!!**


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey you guys

A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for reading! I got a ton of reviews on that last update!! So, as promised, here's the next chapter!

First off, I would like to thank Amy for editing my chapters, she is AWESOME. I love her to death!!

Second of all, Paige, you are wonderful, and i love you and your stories!

Thirdly, this chapter is solely dedicated to Tiffany! I love her so so so so much and she is so wonderful at writing!! I hope you like this chapter tiff, and I hope it makes you proud :) heeheeeee

Ok

So

Read

And review!

Chapter 7

Hearing the subdued beeping of my alarm clock, I rolled over and pounded my fist on the snooze button until the annoying noise ceased.

I jumped out of bed, gathered clothing for the day, and made my way into the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

It was Sunday, which meant no school, and I planned to spend the day relaxing.

Stepping out of the warm water and wrapping myself in a towel, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and started getting ready for my early morning walk.

After successfully drying myself off, I slipped into my boot cut jeans, and peace sign shirt, before adding a light layer of makeup and pulling on my curly hair, so that it lay in waves.

Satisfied with my look, I scribbled a quick note to Lily, letting her know I'd be back later, pushed my feet into my flip flops, grabbed my bag, and scanned the room for anything else I needed. My eyes landed on my camera and phone, so I tossed those into the bag, along with my song notebook and keys, and left the dorm room.

I shuffled down the stairs, and across the street, stepping onto the warm sand and slipping off my shoes. My feet sank into the beige, grainy grounding, as I strolled closer to the water.

As I sank down to a sitting position on the sand, I heard my phone chime, so I pulled it out of my purse. Sliding my finger across the 'unlock' button, and clicking on my new text messages, I saw it was from Shane.

_Just so you know I'm so fine without you. I'm here with Whitney and Jessie right now. Didn't they used to be your friends? Looks like I won them over…_

_-Shane_

Tears of anger and hurt seeped from my eyes, staining my face as they raced down my cheeks and fell to the sand. I couldn't let him have this effect on me; he was a horrible person that wasn't worth my tears.

_Congratulations?_

_-Miley_

I typed in my reply, hit send, and placed my phone back into my bag. My reply was short and to the point, I wasn't going to play his game. Withdrawing my songbook, I figured the best way to rid myself of these hurt feelings, was to unleash my anger in positive way, so what better then to do it then to write a song?

As the warm sun shone down on the beach that was now becoming crowded with families looking for a day out, I scribbled in my book, rarely looking up.

As I finished the song, I extracted my phone from my bag, having heard it go off numerous times whilst I was in the midst of writing my healing song. Glancing at the screen, I saw I had 12 missed calls, a text message from Shane, 2 from Lily, 1 from Joe and 1 from Nick. Before looking through all this, I noted that it was 2 in the afternoon, and I had been here since 8 am. When I start writing, I lose track of time…

Unlocking my phone and going to my text messages, I read the ones from Lily first:

_Hey hunny, just checking on you!_

_Write back when you have the time!_

_xoxo Lily_

_Mile! We're going to lunch!_

_Join us?_

_xoxo Lily_

Seeing as she sent the latter message at 1:30, I figured they were already at lunch, but answered her just to let her know I was fine.

_Hey lils! I'm fine, don't worry or anything._

_Just kinda lost track of time._

_But yeah, I assume you're at lunch, so have fun!_

_Talk to you later_

_xoxo Miles_

Joe's message made me smile as I read it, even giggle a little bit.

_So. Theres this girl I know, named Miley._

_And theres this guy I know, named joe (RHYME!)_

_And, well, Joe is hungry, and wanting Miley to join him and his girlfriend and brother_

_For a fabulous meal. Now._

_Oh, and she cant say no. so….yeah.._

_Come on Cookie Monster! Eat with us!_

_Big Bird_

Pushing reply, I typed in a quick message.

_Sorry Big Bird. I lost track of time!_

_Have fun stuffing your beak without me!_

_xoxo Cookie Monster_

Next I read Nick's text message, my heart racing as I did so.

_Hey Mile! We're going to eat, and I want you to come with us!_

_Call me!_

_Nick_

I felt a smile spread across my face, as I read his message. I was extremely happy; I could feel myself starting to like Nick. My fingers danced across the screen, as I entered in a reply.

_Hey you! I just got your message, sorry! I lost track of time. I feel like a broken record, I've said the same thing to you, Lily and Joe today…oh well._

_Sorry! Have fun without me!_

_xoxo Miley_

Pushing enter I went to read Shane's message, but instead was interrupted by a reply from Nick.

_Impossible._

_-Nick_

Confused, I tried to figure out what he could mean by that, but came up with nothing.

_?_

…_I'm lost._

_xoxo Miley_

Since he had replied so fast, I decided to wait and see what he said, before reading Shane's message. Sure enough, within seconds he had replied.

"_have fun without me"_

…_impossible_

_-Nick_

I could feel my heart race, my cheeks redden, and a smile broadening on my face.

_Nick Jonas, you make me blush!!_

_xoxo Miley_

I decided to leave it at that, and read Shane's message, knowing good and well that it would hurt me.

_I never really loved you. I bet your mom never cared about you._

_And I bet you don't even miss her. I bet you just want attention._

_Maybe she didn't even die; maybe you made that up just for more attention._

_Whatever, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so over you and that you never meant anything to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, can't keep Candice waiting…_

_Shane_

I knew he would be mad that I caught him; I knew he would be mad that I ended things with him; hell, I even knew he'd harass me like that; but I never, EVER, imagined he could be that harsh.

Tears of anger, hurt and hatred poured from my eyes, as my whole body shook, attracting unwanted attention from the families around me. I lost control of my body as it shook, I should have been embarrassed at my public breakdown, but all sense of self had flown away as my heart broke into a million pieces from the harsh words of someone I used to love.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I trailed behind Emily and Joe, as they walked hand-in-hand, kissing every once in a while. I was getting sick of it; it had been like this all through dinner!

Getting fed up, I informed them that I was going my own way, and walked back to the dorms along the beach.

As I glanced out towards the ocean, my gaze fell upon a familiar figure. I instantly knew who the girl was, and made my way over to greet her. But as I got closer, I could hear her sobbing, and could see her whole body visibly shaking. Running the last couple of steps, I made my way to her side. As I reached her my knees instantly fell to the sand allowing my arms to wrap protectively around her small frame.

Her head shot up, and she stared at me; her eyes were so full of hurt, desperation, and anger. They were glazed over, extremely glossy, and a never ending trail of tears continually seeped out of them. Hugging her tightly to me, she nestled her head into my chest, and cried. Noticing that the position she was sitting in had to be completely uncomfortable, I crossed my legs and lifted her up, bringing her into my lap. Re-wrapping my arms around her tiny shaking body, I stroked her hair while flicking the tears away from her face.

Lifting her head up to finally look at me again, she gave me a grateful look.

"Thank you for being here," she choked out, and I could tell it was taking everything she had, not to break down again.

"Miles, anything for you. But, do you mind my asking what's going on?" I asked her, extremely worried about her.

"I suppose I do owe you some sort of explanation…" she trailed off.

"Only if you're up for it," I said, comfortingly.

Tears fell from her eyes once more, as she tried to form the words to speak; but she couldn't get it out. Instead, she reached behind her and picked up her phone, messing with it for a minute, before handing it to me. I grasped it in my hands, and read the message displayed on her screen.

As I read the hurtful words, my eyes widened, and I looked down at the broken girl in my arms.

"Miles…what's this about your mom?" I asked concern evident in my voice.

"W-w-well…she d-died…f-five months ag-ago." She sobbed.

My eyes widened in horror once more. I couldn't believe she had endured so much, and so recently.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Miley, I'm so very sorry. And Shane had no right to say what he said, you are a wonderful girl and don't let him make you think otherwise. I honestly feel bad for him. I mean, don't get me wrong, I feel bad for you, but I think I feel even worse for him…" I said, soothingly.

"W-why?" she asked, confused.

"Because he lost something so amazingly wonderful; you. If I were him, I wouldn't be able to handle that, it'd be too much." I said, rubbing circles on her back.

"Th-thanks Nick. To-today has been so hard, but you're helping my mo-ood." She said, her chest still heaving.

"Not a problem, I care about you and I'm always here for you. Now, do you want to talk about your mom, or no?" I asked her, my only intent being to help.

"She…well…the day started out well. Mom, Jackson and I were out at breakfast one morning, and we had just finished eating. We were walking around the town, laughing and having a good time, when we decided we should head home. She was getting ready to leave for a business trip, and wanted to spend time with us. Once we got home, she grabbed her suitcases and went on her trip, returning home late at night 3 days later. She was driving home in the middle of one of the worst storms of the year, the rain beating down on the street, making them wet and slippery. That was bad enough, but then she was hit by a drunk driver; and I remember it so clearly..." she seemed to stop to think, her eyes closing slowly as the memories came flooding back.

She opened her eyes after a few moments, and looked up at me. I looked deep into her eyes letting her know that it was ok…I was here for her. She took a deep breath and continued. "Daddy, Jacksy and I were sitting in the living room, waiting for her, when the phone rang. Daddy answered it, and immediately went pale, and told us to get our shoes and coats and meet him downstairs immediately. We did as we were told, got in the car, and drove off in the storm. Minutes later, the car came to a stop, the engine turning off, as my dad dashed out of the car. Jackson and I, confused, followed behind him, closing the car doors and stepping out into the rain. Ambulances and fire trucks were all around, their sirens breaking through the silence of the night, a crowd of people gathered in a large circle around something. We broke through the crowd but when we reached the center, we immediately wished we hadn't. My mom lay on the ground, covered in glass and blood, her face was all distorted, h-her," she stuttered out, the words getting caught in her throat, "her limbs were out of place and she had deep gashes and holes in her body. Looking past her still, lifeless body, we saw her car and instantly knew. It was wrapped around a tree, nothing but a scrap of metal." Again she stopped. I felt so bad watching her, it was clear that these words were painful to say, to hear and to remember. My heart broke to see this kind, beautiful girl falling apart in front of my eyes.

"She died at the scene of the crash, lying amidst the glass shards spread out on the road. The drunk driver who hit her sped off, and they never figured out who it was that killed my mom…" she cried, clinging to me. I could feel her pain in the way she clung to me, as if I was going to disappear as well.

My heart ached for her. She was such a strong girl, for someone who had been through all this.

"God Miley, I am so sorry. I wish I could've been there for you, but I'm here for you now. Anything you need, I'll happily do. Just let me know." I spoke, softly. At this moment I realized I would truly do anything for this girl I hardly knew. I just wanted to take her pain away.

"Thank you Nick, you are so wonderful." She said, as tears still fell from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Could I see your phone for a second?" I asked her. She nodded and handed it to me.

"Do anything you'd like…" she spoke, softly.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything." She repeated. I nodded, a smile spreading across my face, as I clicked "Call" on Shane's text message.

It rang a few times, before I heard him pick up; another girl giggling in the background. Anger instantly flooded my body, and all I could think about doing was snapping his neck.

**Nick**_Shane_

_What do you want, Miley? Didn't I make it clear? I don't need you._

**You are such a fucking asshole**

_Who is this?_

**A friend of Miley's. What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you cheat on her! And to top it all off, HOW DARE YOU SEND HER THESE TEXT MESSAGES. YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T EVER SEE YOU IN PERSON.**

_Ohh…I'm so scared._

**Yeah I'd be if I were you. You are such a fucking dumbass. You let someone as wonderful and special as Miley go, so you could screw a bunch of whores? Whatever, I'm glad she's not with you. She deserves better than a slimy scumbag like you, you jackass.**

_Whatever, I'm doing fine without that dumb bitch. I never needed her…_

**Don't you DARE talk about her like that, EVER again.**

_Or what? The big bad friend will hunt me down? Hah, ya right. Again, so scared._

**I swear to God, boy, you better hope you and I never run into one another. You are scum. You are a waste of fucking skin. You don't deserve to be on this Earth you selfish, pigheaded, egotistical, bitchass loser. I swear I'm going to kill you.**

_You and what army?_

**How about me, my older brothers and all our friends on the football team, and not too mention all the other guy friends Miley has made out here. They will happily kick your ass, once they find out the shit you've pulled, you bastard.**

_Whatever. I'm hanging up now._

**That's right. Take the easy way out; don't own up to what you did; it's what you're good at, right?**

_Man, I'm going to fucking screw you up if I ever see you_

**Oh, now it's my turn to say 'Ooh I'm scared', except the sarcasm actually applies for me.**

_Whatever. Just go hang out with that stupid bitch-I mean "Miiiiiley", and your other dumbass friends. I'm hanging up._

**Didn't you say that already? Looks like that happened. And didn't I already tell you to NOT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT? What did she ever see in you? You are sad and pathetic, and clearly a dumbass. She could do a hell of a lot better.**

_Whatever. Bye._

I hung up the phone, placing it beside me, as I looked down at the girl in my arms. She was smiling brightly, clinging to me tighter than before.

"Thank you, for that." She said, her eyes showing true happiness.

"Like I said anything for you. I couldn't just let him think that what he's done is okay…" I said, as she gave me a grateful smile.

"Well, I really appreciate it. I'm not, nor will I be, strong enough to stand up to him like that. It's nice to know someone cares, though." She spoke softly.

Looking down at the broken girl in my arms, makeup running down her tan skin, her blue eyes happy and sad simultaneously, her gorgeous hair falling on my arm, the sun reflecting off her delicate face; I knew. I knew right then and there that I was in love with her, and there was no other girl for me. She was it. She was "the one".

"It was my pleasure. Now, why don't we go get some ice cream to cheer you up, and just enjoy this wonderful afternoon?" I offered, watching her face brighten, something I loved seeing.

"That would be delightful!" she exclaimed, as I helped her stand up. We gathered up her stuff, and started walking towards the ice cream shop, unknowingly holding hands.

Once we reached the shop, I held the door open for her, bought our ice cream, and spent the rest of the afternoon devoting myself to cheering her up. All in all, it was the best day I'd had in a while…

A/N: SOOO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? HUH HUH HUH? So….you know what to do now, right? Oh…you don't? CLICK THE "SUBMIT REVIEW" BUTTON. AND…well…SUBMIT A REVIEW

Trust me guys, you're gonna want to. The next chapter, something big happens, we're talking MONUMENTAL. And its cute.

So….

Make me happy; do yourself a favor; REVIEW

I love you allllllllllllllll


	9. AN:Important

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that for some stupid reason people are freaking out and making all the Hannah Mont

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that for some stupid reason people are freaking out and making all the Hannah Montana fanfic writers move their stories to the Camp Rock section if they have the JoBros in them…whatever.**

**I don't want my stories reported, so I'm unhappily obliging.**

**I hope you guys will still read these stories and show me support, I love y'all!**

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, that was my bad.**

**And I'll have updates kinda soon…but I'm out of town for another week (and have been for 2 weeks) so I've been unable to write.**

**Anyway…that's all!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Miley P.O.V.**

I awoke the next morning, feeling extremely happy. Nick had really cheered me up, with what he said to Shane, and just spending time with me the previous day. As hard as it was for me to admit, what with everything I'd been through, I was really starting to fall for Nick.

Scrambling out of bed, I got ready for class and made my way over to the photography classroom, greeting the teacher as I took my seat at the front of the class.

I was early and the only one in the room, aside from the teacher, so I took my book out and began to read. I was so engrossed in the words donning the page, that I didn't even notice a body slip into the seat next to me, until they gently laid their hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little, as I sat my book down and turned to come face-to—face with Nick.

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" he exclaimed, chuckling a little.

"its okay, so whats up?" I asked, giggling.

"not too much, just got to class. So listen…I kindof need to talk to you later…can we meet up after all our classes are done?" he asked me, as my heart fluttered.

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed, as a dozen kids piled into the room and the teacher began the class.

All day I wondered what Nick could want to talk to me about. I was excited and nervous all at the same time; whatever it was, he seemed really serious about it.

And as much as I didn't want to admit to anyone, I was falling for Nick, hard. I knew I liked him, I'd known since Shane started mistreating me. It's like I fell out of love with Shane and immediately fell into love with Nick. One moment, Shane is all I can think of, the next hes hurting me on belief, and who is there? Nick. Who can make me smile, even when im sad? Nick. Who makes me feel all nervous and tingly, yet happy and carefree all at the same time? Nick. Who has the most beautiful eyes I have ever looked into, and the most adorable curly hair ever? Nick. Who has my heart? NICK JONAS.

And as hard as I tried to stop it, 90 of my thoughts were devoted solely to him. I could not get that boy out of my brain! And quite honestly…I didn't want to.

The end of the day finally rolled around, and I was walking home from my private lesson, when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I was about to let out an ear-splitting scream, when I heard the oh-so-familiar voice that I had fallen for.

"Miles, it's me. I saw you walking, and figured I'd catch you now so we'd have more time!" he said, pulling me closer to him.

"oh, well, sounds good. Where do you want to go?" I asked him, a bright smile spreading across my face.

"How about ice cream, again?" he offered, as I nodded. We headed to the ice cream shop, Nick holding the door open for me as I entered, and we ordered our ice cream. I took out my wallet to pay, but Nick stopped me.

"I don't think so!" he exclaimed, handing the guy behind the counter a 10 dollar bill.

"Come on! You paid for me yesterday, at least let me pay today!" I pleaded, holding my cone in my hands tightly.

"Nope! Sorry!" he said, accepting his change from the guy.

"No you're not!" I pouted, playfully glaring at him.

"You're right. I'm not. You're also cute when you pout…" he said, as his face instantly began to redden, and I blushed like crazy.

We went and sat down at a table, exchanging small talk. I could see him trying to form something to say, so I sat quietly and waited.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, he spoke up.

"So..Miley, listen. Heres the thing…I understand that you just got out of a really bad relationship with Shane, and I am so sorry. I really am, he is worthless and you are way too good for him. And well…I guess…all I want you to know is that I really like you. And I mean, more than in a 'friends' kinda way. I hope I'm not freaking you out, and I hope this wont make our friendship awkward, but I don't want to be the kid who wonders what could've been. I want to know…so yeah…there you have it…." Nick said, looking down. I watched as his nose dipped down and into his ice cream, covering it in a white cream.

Giggling at his nose, and at his saddened, embarrassed expression, I slid my thumb under his chin and lifted his head, to look at me.

"Nick. Nick, Nick, Nick…you look so embarrassed, but you see, you have nothing to be embarrassed or upset about. Because, honestly, I feel the same way. I was thinking about that this morning-okay lets be honest here, that's all ive been thinking about the past few days. I really like you, Nick. I like who I am when I'm around you. I like that you make me feel like I matter. I like how you treat me, and I like who you are. Nick, you are special, one of a kind, and I would be stupid to let you get away…" I said, smiling as I saw a huge grin appear on his face.

"Oh Miley, you have made me so happy. And I totally understand and am sensitive to the fact that you just got out of that relationship like a week or two ago, and I want you to know that we will take it slow, take all the time you need. I want this to be right, I want us to be right." He said softly, reaching out and grasping my hand in his.

Running my thumb over the back of his hand, I replied, "I do think we should take it slow. But you see, while I only just got out of that relationship, I'm no longer hurt from it-and that's because of you." I said, standing up and throwing my napkin in the trash, Nick right behind me.

As we walked towards the door, Nick grabbed my hand again, and we stepped out into the dark, moon-lit sky, and walked beneath the stars.

"So Miley, how would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Nick asked, looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"I would love that. What'd you have in mind?" I asked, perking up.

"that's for me to know, and you to find out!" he exclaimed, as he led us over to a bench, where we sat down still holding hands. I turned to face him, and saw that he still had ice cream on his nose, and started giggling.

"What? What are you laughing at, silly?" he asked, chuckling.

"You have ice cream on your nose!" I said, and watched as he blushed and tried to wipe it off. But before he could, I grabbed his hand and held it down, being more bold than I ever had before.

"No, let me!" I said, as I leaned in and kissed his nose. As I drew back, I noticed all the ice cream was gone, and Nick sat there smiling at me.

"I think you missed some…" Nick said, trailing off.

"Oh, where?" i asked, knowing good and well where this was going.

"Here" he replied, pointing to his lips.

"By golly, I think youre right!" I exclaimed, as we slowly leaned in.

I could, just as I had that night we almost kissed, feel his breath on my face, our noses touching, our hands tangled together. We continued to lean in, until our lips met, in a soft, sweet, and loving kiss. My eyes fluttered close, as did his, and we sat, under the light of the moon and stars, kissing, embracing, and loving being in one another's arms.

-&-

A/N: OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY I THOUGHT I HAD UPLOADED THIS LONG AGO! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!

Anywho…did ya like it? Was it worth the wait? Heehee

REVIEW PLEEEEASE


	11. IMPORTANT

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but I need you all to know that all these stories are going on a permanent hiatus. I just, honestly, lost all faith and respect in Miley and have no will to write about her. I used to be a huge fan of her, but I guess I just kinda moved on…I don't know, I just have no spark or inspiration to write, which isn't fair to you guys. That would mean my chapters wouldn't be that great, because honestly I just don't have the love for her, or Niley that I used to (I still love Nick though!!)

But yeah, please don't hate me.

Not only all that, but I also am writing a new story for Veronica and Logan (Veronica Mars, any takers?) So, if You're into that, please read it. Or even if you aren't, check it out. It's going to, hopefully, be great :)

Not only all of the aforementioned setbacks, but I am also doing the IB program at my school. Some of you may know what that is, and others wont. In short terms-it's a really really hard program for high school students-the most rigorous in the world. Its hard, but worth it!

So. If you have any questions or complaints or sorrowful words, just leave a comment. I promise I'll try and respond!

Again, I'm so sorry.

And if any of you would like a preview of my LoVe story, message me!

Thanks for the great words you've left me that have always encouraged me. Its definitely not you guys, or a lack of feedback or anything like that. I just am no longer inspired by Miley.

I'm really sorry.


End file.
